


The Drive-In

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Drive-In Movie, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey, I'm home!" Gabe calls sarcastically, and Dean rolls his eyes.<br/>"I'm right here, Gabe."<br/>Gabriel smiles at him, and then it falls off his face as he looks around the room, his brow furrowing as he takes it in.<br/>"What's all this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean is so nervous it feels like he’s going to be sick. He rushes around the room setting things up. There’s a nice dinner on the table that he made himself, along with two pies. One of them is pecan, his favorite, and the other is a candied apple pie that he hopes Gabriel loves.

There are candles placed around the room, little unscented, white votives from under their bathroom sink that they use when the power goes out.

Really romantic, Dean thinks to himself, shaking his head.

Dean’s wearing his nicest jeans, the only pair out of the seven he owns that don’t have holes in the knees or along the seam.

The button down shirt he’s wearing is borrowed from Sam who went out with Castiel earlier, leaving Dean and Gabe alone so he could do this.

He puts the food out on the table, making sure, one last time, that everything is as perfect as he can get it.

He hears Gabe pull up, the key slipping into the lock, turning, and then his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé, is walking through the door, rocking his head back and forth to a beat Dean can't hear.

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabe calls sarcastically, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"I'm right here, Gabe."

Gabriel smiles at him, and then it falls off his face as he looks around the room, his brow furrowing as he takes it in.

"What's all this?" He asks, and Dean shrugs, going for the casual look rather than how he's really feeling, which is that he's about to jump out of his skin.

"I thought you deserved a nice night in," Dean says, and Gabe snorts.

"Since when does Dean Winchester make dinner that's not microwaveable?"

"Hey, I can cook, mister."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Gabriel puts his work stuff down so he can sit at the table. He toes off his shoes, and Dean ignores it this time, doesn't bug him about putting them away like usual.

Gabe cocks an eyebrow at that, but doesn't question it. He bites into the burger, and moans around the mouthful.

"Okay, you're pretty okay, Dean-o."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Too late for compliments now. Where's my kiss?" 

Gabriel leans up, and Dean leans down, letting their lips meet briefly.

"Missed you."

"Keep that up and we won't have time for dessert." Dean huffs a quiet laugh, nibbling his ear lobe before pulling back. Gabriel glares. "Tease."

"That's hypocritical."

Dean sits down across from him, eating what little burger he can over his excitement.

Now that Gabriel is actually here, the nervousness eating away at him is gone, replaced with a myriad of emotions akin to over-zealousness.

Dean bounces in his seat, and Gabriel sighs exasperatedly.

"What the hell is making you so happy?"

"Nothing. I, uh, I bought you some candy from the salt-water taffy store down the street and I want you to eat it."

"Now?"

"Now." Gabe scoffs, confused, but he sits back, motioning for Dean to get on with it.

He all but runs out of the room to get the bag of candy. He had to pay a lot to get the candies how he wanted them, but they turned out perfectly, so he can’t complain.

He sets the bag in front of Gabriel, and he takes one out, ready to eat it.

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait. They have letters on them, so you have to arrange them in the correct order.”

“Kiddo, I am too tired for this shit, okay? I just got home from work, I can’t arrange _candy_ into --”

“Look, Gabe, it would mean a lot to me. Can you just do it and then you can go to bed, okay? Promise.” Gabriel sighs, staring him down for a minute. He dumps the bag out onto the counter, and Dean moves their plates out of the way so he has room.

The candies aren’t perfectly round, and some of them are squished, but as long as it gets the point across, Dean doesn’t care.

Gabriel sorts the candies by letter, and then one pile that has two or three candies the letters he can’t distinguish.

“They smell good, I want to eat them now.” Gabriel laughs as he tries to work the whole thing out. “Okay, so, ‘will you’ I have, what are those letters here?” Gabe asks, and Dean peers at them, holding them up so he can see them properly.

“They’re both m’s.”

Gabriel hums, his eyes drooping slightly as he starts to get sleepier.

He continues to sort the candies.

“So far it says ‘will you’ and ‘me’.” Gabriel squints at the table. “That can’t be right.”

Dean grins, he can’t contain it any longer.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just, I don’t know. Hang on, let me finish.” Gabriel works meticulously to finish the last word and then he’s just staring at the question before him, laid out on the table in something he loves by someone he loves.

Gabriel looks star struck, in shock it looks like. His gaze shifts between the candies and Dean.

“You know,” he says breathlessly, “it doesn’t count if you don’t get down on one knee.”

Dean laughs and climbs off his chair, getting on the floor in front of Gabriel. He pulls out the ring box from his pocket, opening it so Gabe can the ring wedged in black foam. It catches the light and glints.

He doesn't hold a hand to his mouth or gasp, he just sits there, and it makes Dean so worried. His smile falls and he falters.

“Are you not ready for this, is this too fast?”

“Just ask the damn question, Dean.”

“Gabriel Novak, will you do me the great honor of being my husband?” Dean makes a surprised sound when Gabriel tackles him to the ground, kissing him all over the face and finally his lips, licking into his mouth roughly, fingers tugging hard at the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.

“Is that a yes?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean laughs between kisses, and they aren't really kissing because they’re smiling too wide, and Gabriel, his _fiancé_ , he reminds himself, is still sitting in his lap.

He slips the ring onto Gabe’s finger. It’s a simple gold band, but it has their names etched into the inside of it.

Dean puts his on too, with shaking hands, and Gabriel puts his over Dean’s, calming him.

“Were you afraid I’d say no?” He asks, and Dean nods slowly.

“Dean, let’s be sappy for like, two minutes before it’s back to our regularly scheduled bantering. I love you, and there’s no way in hell I’m ever leaving you, okay?” Gabriel holds Dean’s face in his hand, kissing him slow and sweet, just a slide of lips.

“I love you, too.” An almost hysterical laugh bubbles up, and both of them are just laying in a heap, laughing and kissing, staring at their rings and joined hands.

Sam and Cas come home a while later, looking rather fussed, and Dean doesn't want to know.

“Did he say yes?” Sam asks, and Gabriel sighs.

“Does everyone know?”

“Yeah, Cas and Sam helped me think of the candy thing, and then I told everyone at the Roadhouse that I was askin’ you.”

“Great, is Ellen going to throw a party then?”

“Probably.” Dean smiles, and Gabe rolls his eyes, acts like he doesn't want one, but Dean knows he does.

He pulls in a big breath and lets it out, lets out the nervousness and inhales the happiness that’s filling the air. Gabriel talks to their brothers about what colors he wants things for the wedding, and what sort of flowers he’d like, big or small, what venue.

Dean grins, staring around the room at all the people he loves, pulling Gabriel closer so their hips are side-by-side.

This is perfect, he decides.

* * *

Dean asks Sam and Castiel to leave the apartment. They hang out there almost constantly. Sam lives on his own, and so does Cas, but they like to be with their brothers and together especially since they started dating.

Sam decides to take Castiel to the new drive-in movie place down a few blocks. He takes his own car, and Castiel holds his hands as he drives. It’s a sweet gesture. Castiel is very tactile, he’s learned, and loves to be holding hands or hugging, constantly touching in an endearing way. With anyone else, he thinks, it would be weird, but it’s just another thing about Cas that he’s come to know and love.

However much Castiel loves to touch, they haven’t kissed. Sure, Castiel has kissed his eyelids and forehead when he thinks Sam is sleeping, but never on the lips.

Sam is fine with Castiel not wanting to, but he’s leaned in before, always backing out in the last moment, clearing his throat and leaving the room flushed scarlet down his chest. He doesn't think it's a matter of not wanting to kiss Sam, but not having the courage (neither does he, if he's being honest with himself).

Sam squeezes Cas’ cold fingers, rubbing his thumb up the side of his palm, and it earns him a small smile in return.

Those are so rare, but now that he’s starting to warm up to Sam, get used to him being around his person like he is his brother, he sees them more and more often. It’s a comforting reassurance that he’s doing something right.

They’re having a horror movie marathon at the drive-in, and the first two movies are free, but the rest after that are five bucks. Sam goes ahead and pays for the entire thing, twenty dollars to cover them both.

That ought to give Dean the day to get the apartment cleaned and ready for his proposal.

He buys popcorn and pop, rejecting Cas’ money despite him basically shoving it in Sam’s face.

They sit in the back row. Any closer and they won’t see the whole screen. It’s huge, the screen, and Sam is confused as to why they haven’t done this before now, it’s amazing.

Cas snuggles up into his side. They have to turn the car off so they can actually hear the damn thing, and it gets cold fast. There’s speakers outside the car, so Sam has to roll down the windows. Cas pulls his jacket in closer, and he pulls Castiel inside his own. It’s warm leather that’s been passed down to him from Dean, and Castiel immediately breathes in deep, settling down.

Sam tries to seem nonchalant. Act cool, he tells himself, and it works for a few minutes until Castiel looks up at him and suddenly there’s lips on his.

This is not how he thought it would go down.

Castiel is a surprisingly good kisser. Sam’s only ever kissed girls, so he doesn't have much to go on as to a comparison, but Cas is doing pretty damn well based on what experience he does have.

Castiel licks into his mouth almost expertly, and Sam has to fight to keep up with the pace, falling behind in the rhythm because he’s too focused on how good it is.

He breaks away to breathe and to recoup his thoughts as he pants out heavy breaths, heart pounding in his chest.

Castiel looks amazing, flushed and perfect, his hair tousled more so than usual, and it’s an awesome look, Sam decides. He wants to see it more often along with the grin on his face, those too.

He kisses Cas again, until the end of the movie it turns out.

“We should get back.” Sam says, and Castiel nods.

Even though it’s not him getting married, it’s close enough. He’s still over-excited, pumped up. And, without having Cas kissing him, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with the movies playing in the background anyways.

They drive back, Castiel pressed against his side.

They walk in hand-in-hand, opening the door with a creak.

“Did he say yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
